Remember
by Vegas here i comee
Summary: A one shot a wrote a while back, Brooke sold her sole to save Morgan Richmond her best friend who is also the half sister of the Winchester boys. It's been a year. And she's free Dean/OC


**Okay. So this is a random one shot I wrote a while back, If you in joy it then let me know and i can make it a season? Or write another one shot involving these characters :) BTW i do not own The Winchesters (sadly) or Bobby or the impala; lame i no :D  
peace! 3 **

I wasn't dead...i could still feel burning pain running though every fibre in my broken body. Both my hands and feet had been hooked into meat hooks, which chains looked never ending. I couldn't even scream, i had stopped that a long time ago...i have idea how long I've been here it could have been weeks, months maybe even years. I remember how i got here and why I'm here. I should have been saved...he promise.

"How are we this morning"?

He was back again; it was the same demon every day...all tho he changed his meat suit every time i saw him, today he was a tall dark head 23 year old who's once brown eyes where now jet black. He didn't scare me not anymore.

"Remember my deals still open if you ever want to take the easy way out" he said looked down at me,

"Screw you" i screamed in my head, i would have said it out loud but my voice seemed to be lost.

The corners of his meats mouth flew up into a smirk, he picked up what looked like a knife and slammed it into my rip cage, i felt my bones crack as the hot steel entered my body, i screamed which made me want to scream even more. I closed my eyes biting on my lip holding my scream's, i did this for them...for the Winchesters. I sold my sole for them. I gave the one thing that was mine to Lithith...i new from the second Castel had told them about their sister, that it was the end of world. They had only known her for about a year there little half sister, my best friend Morgan Richmond, who gave her life to save her brothers. I knew from the look in Deans eyes that he was even more broken that before. Castiel had looked at me with his eyes and i knew what he was trying to say

"Give your sole and i promise to bring you back as soon as i can" he had said in my head.  
I **remember** leaning against the door frame and watching both brothers sitting at the kitchen table with Bobby Singer, I **remember **writing that note and sliding it into Dean's leather jacket, and i **remember** that was the last time i saw Dean Winchester, i **remember** going to the cross roads and i **remember** dying right there and then.

I opened my eyes pulling myself from my passed, it was really dark...and i almost cried in happiness when i realised my hands weren't hooked anymore, did that mean i was out of the pit? I sat up fast and regretted it when i felt my head collide with something hard,

"Son of a bitch" i coughed,  
i brought my hands up and ran them along the ruff surface...was i in a coffin?

After what seemed hours of pushing on the what would be the lid of my coffin my air was running low, i coughed again and began banging my shoulder into the wood, i heard the wood brake and mud began tumbling down on to my face. The smell was amazing and i felt tears sting my eyes i never thought i would smell the earth again, i began pushing my body though the mud until i felt my head hit the surface, i inhaled taking in some much needed air, i looked around it was dark, well the sky was dark anyway, but there was no moon. Using my arms i pushed myself out of my grave and breathed, i looked around i was in a grave yard? And turned my body to face my headstone

_Brooklyn-lee Shadows  
taken from us aged 26  
"Thankyou" _

I re-read it again and again until i could feel tears burning in my eyes, below the weighting there was a devils trap (to keep the demons away from my body) I looked up at the dark sky and let out a small laugh...i don't think I've ever been happier.  
I pushed my hand thought my hair and stopped when i saw a bracelet hanging from my wrists, it was one of Dean's, i looked at my other wristed there was another one like Sam's, i looked down and around my neck was a silver cross that i new was Morgan's and another necklace this one looked homemade, it was one of Bobby's devil's traps. My tears where falling freely now. I had missed them so much...and one person in particular.

Dean Winchester rubbed his hands over his face and he tried to stay awake. It had been a year...a year since his sister had died and a year since she had come back to life. But that wasn't the reason he hated this day...he hated it because the minute his sister awoke Brooklyn had died...no she'd gone to hell.  
He had been there and got out all in a space of 4 mouths she had been there for a year...he hated this empty feeling that was eating him whole every time he thought about her. They were more than friends; he had never looked at her as a friend. Brooke was the only woman that made he feel like he meant something...he had never shared that feeling with anyone before...he loved her.

Dean **remembered **the last time he had seen Brooke, she was leaning against a door frame holding back floods of tears that he could see through her jade green eyes; she was just looking at him...gazing at him. She knew that that would be the last time she's saw him. He **remembered** hearing that door snap shut behind her and he **remembered** not going after her.  
He sniffed threatening himself not to cry.  
He **remembered** looked down at his sister and seeing her eyes open. He **remembered** the feeling of happiness and then the feeling of dread. He **remembered** Bobby's voice when he answered the phone

"I've found her"

He felt like he was falling.  
He **remembered** seeing her on the ground eye's open softly, dark hair surrounding her pale face, pink lips parted slightly. He'd never been in so much pain before. Dean **remembered** placing his arm around his sister who was sobbing loudly and his hand in his pocket and finding that note that simply said

I love you

He sniffed and ran his hand over his hair; his sister entered

"Hey" she sniffed landing down next to him  
Brooklyn had been Morgan's best friend for as long as she could remember Morgan hated living without her and she hated the fact it was her fault she was dead...it was her fault she wasn't with Dean.

"You ok"? She asked her older step brother, he gulped and nodded not wanting to talk.

"DEAN"!  
Sam's voice bounced off the walls, both Dean and Morgan shot off the seat and began running toward the kitchen.

Castiel stood there his face was slightly happy looking  
"I have something for you" he said walking round Sam and looked at Dean "Be there at 2.30 tomorrow"

He placed a piece of paper down in Morgan's hand and disappeared

"That's confusing" Sam mumbled

Morgan looked down at the paper and her face pulled back in anger  
"Son of a bitch" she mumbled  
Dean looked over his sister's shoulder and shudder...

"Isn't that where we found Brooke"? Bobby asked  
Dean nodded.

Brooke was glad Cass had found her, he had picked up a few things from Bobby's for her including her money in which she used to get a hotel room, he had also given her clean clothes and gave her instructions to return to her last place on earth before she died...which would have been the cross roads.  
Once Brooke had showed she stood in the mirror in the bath room eyebrows raised...there wasn't a mark on body...not even a scar. She began brushing her dark brown hair out of her face and tied it up. She sighed at her refection and turned off the light.

The sun was out the next morning and the Winchester's, there sister and Bobby where in the Impala, Dean's window was down and ACDC's back in black was beating out the speakers,  
What the hell did Cass want us to go there for?

"Dean this is it" Sam said.  
Dean pulled over; he waited for everyone to be out of the car before he let out a shaky breath...bad memories came flooding back.

"_We should move her" Sam gulped rubbing his hand over his tear stranded face. Bobby looked up at Dean who's eye's hadn't left Brooke's body sins he had seen her._

"Wait" Morgan step forward and bend down next to Brooke; she brushed her tears out the way, and slowly closed Brooke's eyes over. She looked like she was sleeping now.

"Dean do you want me to..." Sam began  
but Dean had already stepped forward, he also bent down, his tears where falling freely now she scooped her up in his arms...she was gone.

"Dean"!

He jerked awake from his nightmare with Sam tapping on the window,  
"What"? Dean asked getting out the car.  
But no one needed to answer. Dean's mouth hung open as walking towards them was Brooklyn Shadows.

Brooke had seen them and couldn't help but grin...they hadn't moved...that didn't think it was her. She stopped about 10 steps away from them, and pulled out a silver knife, she rolled her sleeve up and slowly cut her arm with the blade...proving she's wasn't a shape shifter. After placing the knife on the floor she pulled out Bobby's necklace with the devils trap. She wasn't a demon.  
"Hey guys" she smiled.

Morgan was the first to move she ran a Brooke and almost knocked her out with a hug. Tear's stung both women's eyes as they hugged. Brooke pulled back and grinned,

" ****"! Morgan sobbed

Brooke's eyes soften and then she smiled

"I really didn't get a word of that" she sniffed  
Morgan let out a small laughed and stepped back so her brothers and Bobby could see her.

"It's good to see you girl" Bobby said his eyes still wide with shock.  
Brooke smiled as he two pulled her into a hug.  
After Bobby released her she grinned at Sam who by this point was grinning.

"Hey Sammy what did i tell ya...us girls bounce back" she winked as she hugged him, he let out a small laugh...and locked eyes with his brother who look totally lost. He let her go

"We will...take a walk" Morgan shrugged grabbing both Sam and Bobby's arms.  
Brooke looked down at the floor as Dean contented to stare at her; she looked up and locked her eyes with his. He couldn't move she could tho; she took a step towards him.

"Are you ganna say anything"? She asked him  
He didn't answer...he didn't believe she was real

"Dean"? She was right in front of him now, "Dean it's really me" she said smiling slightly, slowly he brought his hand up and touched her face, her eyes closed at his touch.

"Bee"? He mumbled  
she opened her eyes which were now shining with tears.

"Hey" she smiled  
he laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. Brooke buried her head in his chest and sobbed lightly.

**Yes/No? **

**Review! **

**xoxo**


End file.
